scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster/Spells
A list of spells that Gray Fullbuster can use. Ice-Make Magic Ice-Make: Shield: Gray creates a large shield of ice in front of him. Originally, it looked identical to his master Ur's shield. However, during his fight with Rufus Lore in the Grand Magic Games, it changed to become a mix of Ur's and Lyon's shields. * Ice-Make: Cocoon: Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. Ice-Make: Block: The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. Ice-Make: Key: Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. Ice-Make: Prison: Gray creates a tall, rectangular prison made of ice, trapping opponents. Ice-Make: Ice Geyser: With this spell, Gray creates a huge tower of ice that encases/impales his opponent, damaging them greatly. * Ice-Make: Ice Wall: An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. Ice-Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. Ice-Make: Lance: Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. * Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer: Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice-Make: Gungnir: Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. Ice-Make: Fishnet: An icy wind is released from Gray's hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to trap/freeze his opponent. Ice-Make: Kite: This spell creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air. Ice-Make: Platform: Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. Ice-Make: Floor: This spell freezes the floor, covering it in ice. Gray can also freeze water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. Ice-Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. It's surprisingly very durable, capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. * Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur: Similar to the original spell, this spell creates a sword of ice. The difference is in it's appearance - instead of a simple sword, Cold Excalibur creates a massive greatsword. It's just as durable as it's smaller version, and has the capability to leave large wakes of ice behind to further damage opponents. * Ice-Make: Ice Bringer: In this spell, Gray creates two swords, one in each hand. He then rapidly attacks, moving both swords forward for an X-slash. Ice-Make: Hammer: Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. * Ice-Make: Ice Hammer: Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. * Ice-Make: Ice Impact: Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. Ice-Make: Clone: This spell is simple - Gray creates a clone of himself. It's perfectly identical to the real Gray, only turning to ice and shattering once it's been touched, as shown when Lucy touched one, thinking it actually was Gray. He's shown to be capable of making two at one time. Ice-Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Rampart: Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer.46 Ice-Make: Grappling Hook: This spell creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. Ice-Make: Death Scythe: Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. Ice-Make: Crescent Blades: Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once Ice-Make: Ice Cannon: Gray creates a large, bazooka-like cannon made of ice, which fires balls of ice at his opponents. * Ice-Make: Cannon: Somewhat-similar to the original spell, Gray creates a cannon, albeit smaller, made of ice. However, instead of being held in the hands, it's anchored into the ground, and it fires rocks/rubble instead of ice balls. Multiple ones can be made. Ice-Make: Stairs: This spell is also simple. Casting it creates a staircase made of ice. Gray uses this to get to unreachable places. Ice-Make: Thieving Hand: One of Gray's few Dynamic Ice-Make spells, this one forms a hand out of ice at the end of a long "branch", which seems to be able to extend at the caster's will, allowing Gray to sneakingly steal items like bottles without the owner noticing. Ice-Make: Battle Ax: Gray creates an ax out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective because of her water body. Ice-Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. * Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Originally, this spell was used standing on top of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser. Due to the height, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. Ice-Make: Vambrace: Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, in order to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. The Vambrace was capable of being used to throw a steel ball with enough force to pierce through Silver Fullbuster's chest, defeating him. Ice-Make: Silver: Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make. Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him. This Spell allowed him to easily freeze and destroy Ajeel Ramal's Sand Golem. Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance: Gray makes two blades attached to his forearms, jutting backwards. He then displays his swordsmanship by rapidly spinning around and slashing his opponent seven times. It's often used as a finishing move, dealing great damage to the enemy. Ice-Make Unlimited: One Side Chaotic Dance: Gray creates multiple swords that spiral upward around him, before sending them at the enemy. This spell was used to overwhelm Rufus Lore's ability to memorize spells, as the creation was too fast for him to follow. Ice Magic Iced Shell: An Ice Magic spell that turns it's caster's body into the ice that traps whatever it's aimed at. While dangerous and forbidden, Gray has shown he has the knowledge to wield this spell, and almost did once, but was prevented by Natsu. Since then, he has sworn to not use it. However, it did pop up again in the fight against Tartaros - except Gray was never planning to actually cast it, as it was one his ice clones. Ice Devil Slayer Magic Instantaneous Freeze: With this Magic, Gray has complete control over ice, and can pretty much freeze anything with a wave of his hand. This ice, however, is vastly superior to the ice used in Ice-Make, and cannot be thawed easily, even by a Fire Dragon Slayer like Natsu. Ice Devil's Rage: The equivalent of a God's Bellow or Dragon's Roar. Gray fires a beam of ice and (possibly) snow from his mouth at the target. The power of this spell hasn't been seen, though, as Mard Geer Tartaros dodged it easily, despite the girth of the beam completely dwarfing him. However, it can be assumed to be very powerful, and definitely very damaging to demons. Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword: Using this spell, Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell against Tempester, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. It's also very powerful, for despite being powered up due to being in his Etherious form, Tempester was defeated with a single strike from the blade. Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow: This spell creates an intricate bow made of ice, which fires an arrow at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros, Mard Geer. Trivia & Author's Notes * The Instantaneous Freeze spell isn't actually a real spell - I just put it down as a separate thing because it's a magical ability from gaining the Magic. * Technically, the Ice Cannon and Cannon spells are separate, but I don't have it that way cause they're both cannons. Category:Jade Fire Vault